Back from the Pain
by amber-rita
Summary: Sakura and Hinata were betrayed. What happends when they come back years later, new and improved. Sucky summ. Modern times. Rated T Hiatus Indefinately
1. Prologue

Back from the Pain

Disclaimer: Don't own.

Note: Read and review. I would like to claim the idea as mine, but who knows.

Summary: Sakura and Hinata were betrayed, what happens when they come back years later, more different than before. Sucky summary

Prologue

Sakura was livid. Her ex love and ex best friend dare send her an invitation to their wedding? She was Sakura Haruno, best doctor in Japan, ex best friend to Ino Yamanaka. Sasuke Uchiha. That name brought shivers down her spine. Not of lust or wanting, God no. It was more of a repulsive feeling. He was her first love, her first everything, and he threw away their love for her so called best friend.

Sakura's emerald green eyes burned with a fire. Not a nice fire either. They burned with betrayal and hurt. She couldn't call one of her friends, oh no. They sided with Ino. They all betrayed her, left her for her best friend. Of courser it didn't occur to them that she would be hurt by this. They betrayed her. She has a right to feel betrayed. Sakura was with Sasuke, and Ino and all their friends _knew_ it. Yet, Ino started an affair with Sasuke, and then when Sakura told Sasuke they were through, all her friends had the _guts_ to say, " Oh Ino you and Sasuke are perfect for each other!" Not _**ONCE**_ did her friends' ask how she was holding up. Not even sweet and caring, Naruto. Only one person cared, her sister. Hinata. Hinata went through the same pain as her. Hinata was cast aside by Naruto for Ino's _**new**_ best friend, Karin. Hinata and Sakura were all they had left.

On a day that was bright and joyful, two beautiful women were gloomy. But they won't be gloomy for long. They were both approached by a beautiful woman by the name of Tsunade Tenji. She told the two beautiful women who went by the names of Sakura and Hinata that she could take their pain away. With a price. That price?...Their life. They would have to forever be by Tsunade's side. As her children and as her sired. Thos two beautiful women agreed.

Ino Yamanaka , now legally Ino Uchiha, was watching the news exactly one month after her wedding day to a one Sasuke Uchiha. On the news, they said they had a breaking new story. Ino and Sasuke played close attention.

"_Now onto our breaking story. Sakura Haruno, Japan's famous sweet and caring doctor, was found dead in her apartment."_ Ino gasped while Sasuke stared at the TV._ "Not only that, but the Hyuga heiress was also found dead in her apartment. Now back to you Mika."_ The news announcer said.

"How could they be dead?" Ino asked. Sasuke shook his head.

"I don't know Ino. I really don't know." Sasuke said.

!TWO WEEKS LATER!

It was the day of Sakura's and Hinata's funeral. Since they were close, Hinata's family decided to bury them close to each other. Sakura had no living family, so they couldn't do anything about the burial sight. Ino, Ten Ten, and Karin were all crying. They lost two friends, so of course they were upset. Friends. Do friends steal the persona another friend is in love with? Do friends completely ignore friends? Do they betray them? No. Friends don't do that. Sasuke, Neji and Naruto were comforting their women. As the Women and men of the people mentioned got up to place flowers on the two beautiful women's chest, a beautiful woman walked up. "We will forever remember you. Your memories will live on. Sleep in peace and wake in happiness." The beautiful woman said as she kissed her hand and placed it upon both dead women's foreheads.

"Who are you?" Ino asked. The beautiful woman giggled.

"My dear, my name is Tsunade Tenji." Tsunade said. Tsunade was a beautiful woman. With knee length sun kissed blonde hair, a beautiful figure, and the clearest blue eyes with golden flecks.

"Why are you here?" Ten Ten asked.

"My dear, they were beautiful people. They were like family."Tsunade replied.

"Then why are you wearing white? Isn't it rude to wear white at a funeral?" Karin asked. Tsunade cracked a small grim smile.

"Dear, white is the true color of mourning." Tsunade said as she exited the cemetery. Ino, Ten Ten, Karin, Sasuke, Neji, and Naruto all spent a few minutes wondering about the beautiful woman who was now gone.

To be continued…

Note: So how was it? I got the idea from reading this short story. So do you like it? If it is like some other story on here, then I'm sorry. So flame if you want and it it's like some other authors' story tell me. I am an author, so I respect other authors/ I would like to say this idea was mine, but this spawned from my mind from a short story. I know Tsunade's last name isn't Tenji and her eyes aren't blue **(d/a: Or are they?)**, but deal with it.


	2. Chapter 1

Back from the Pain: Chapter one

Six years later….

Four beautiful women stepped out of a private plane. One had pastel pink hair with clearest blue eyes and hints of emerald green. Another one had midnight blue hair with the clearest blue yes with hints of lily white. The third woman had sandy sun kissed blonde hair with the clearest blue eyes blue eyes with hints of ocean blue. The last woman had hair the color of the moon(**d/a: So lily white)** with the clearest blue eyes that had hints of gray in it. " Feels good to be back, right sister?" the pink hired beauty directed to the midnight blue beauty. The midnight blue haired beauty nodded.

" So sister, did you miss Japan?" the midnight blur haired beauty asked the sandy blonde beauty.

"I did. I have been gone too long." The sandy blonde haired beauty replied. The lily white haired beauty looked around.

"its gorgeous here. Reminds me of England in the Spring." The lily white haired beauty said with an English accent. The other three beautiful women nodded.

"Well, lets go. We promised Mother that we would be at that party tonight." The midnight haired beauty said. The other three beauties nodded.

"Hinata is right. I don't know about you guys but I'm starving." The pink haired beauty said. All four of the beautiful women giggled. To the onlookers, they were beautiful women who just got off of a plane, and were hungry, but those onlookers don't know the hidden meaning behind starving.

Note: I know this chapter is really short, and I leave you hanging, but I had to end it here. It was crucial for the story. I need AT LEAST three reviews for update this story. I have other stories I will update, but if I don't get three reviews, I won't start writing Chapter Two. Why am I not writing chapter Two now, well I need OC's. I am accepting OC's, BUT they have to be as a sibling to Sakura and Hinata. I will give you the males that need a girl(or boy)

Males:

Kisame

Deirdre

Kakauzu

Tobi

Zetsu

Kankuro

Everyone is twenty-three.

Sakura Tenji

Pink knee length hair

Blue eyes with green

Love interest: Itachi

Hinata Tenji

Midnight blue knee length hair

Blue eyes with white

Love interest: Sasori

Temari Tenji

Sandy blonde knee length hair

Blue eyes with ocean blue

Love interest: Hidan

Lily Tenji(white haired woman)

Lily white knee length hair

Blue eyes with gray

Love interest: Garra

OC form:

Name: _ Tenji

Hair:_ knee length

Eyes: clear blue eyes with _

Love interest:


	3. ANOUNCEMENT

ANNOUNCEMENT!  
Hey, so I know that I have not updated my stories in a long time, and I was grounded for awhile, so I couldn't update. I also have writers block. Now, recently, the updates I have posted I just typed up, I had no manuscript to look at. So I do not know where in any of my stories are. I also don't know which story to pay attention to first, so on my profile, there is a poll with all my stories on it, do vote which story I should update first! Highest voted story gets updated first,etc. Voting ends August 24!

See you on the dark side!  
-darkangel791


	4. Side Story: Sakura's Story

**Angel here! I know you guys are all waiting for Chapter Two to be put up, but I haven't written it yet, instead I am posting a Side Story. This Side Story is about Sakura and what happened after she was changed. I will try and make one for all the OC's, but that would need you( the reviewers who made an OC) cooperation. So if you get a pm from me asking about stuff, just think its for this! And always remember first come first serve for OC's!**

**Side Story: Sakura's Story**

**Sakura's Point of View**

It has been a few days since I came out of my slumber. Tsunade…I mean Mother, said that we are going to take a trip. Since awakening from my slumber, my appearance has changed. My used-to-be shoulder length hair was now down to my knees. I am still five foot three inches tall. My hair kept its natural pastel pink color. My eyes instead of being emerald green, were now the clearest blue with emerald green specks. My body took on the most change. Instead of the boring thirteen year old body I had at the age of twenty-three, I was completely transformed. I now had that beautiful hour glass figure with curves in all the right places. My bust…my bust is now perfect. Instead of being an A-cup like I was, I was now a 38 C-cup. It was a big change from my old body.

When Mother, Hinata and I took our trip, we went to a different part of Jap an. When we arrived there, I was surprised about how beautiful it was, It was different from the city life of Tokyo like I'm used to. "My daughter," our mother started, " we will be here to get you a new sister." Mother said. Hinata and I nodded our heads.

"Okay Mother." We said in unison.

We were in Okinawa. And since it was Spring, all the flowers were in bloom. Hinata and I decided to explore the city. We were in these gorgeous dresses. When Hinata and I woke up, Mother told us that we have to wear dresses. She told us that we have to carry ourselves like we own the world. Of course, since Hinata and I were timid before, it was hard for us. But, Mother taught us how to carry ourselves all in one week.

The dresses Hinata and I have were in our wardrobe, yes, wardrobe because closets would be to small, were gorgeous. Today Hinata and I were wearing these gorgeous vintage dresses. Hinata's was this egg shell white floor length flowing number. It was formfitting, but not skin tight. Her straps were and inch thick, and criss-crossed in the back. Her straps were gold, and she had gold-Greek sandal heel with a silver crystal vial around her neck. The crystal vial had a thick red liquid in it. Mother said we always have to wear a vial with the liquid in it around our necks. My dress was a pale white. It is just like Hinata's, but pale white and lilac purple. My vial was the same color as hers.

Mother told Hinata and I to meet her at a certain garden today. When we arrived, we saw a fairly large group around Mother. There were two females. One had shoulder length blue hair with a white orchid in it, and the other girl had knee length sandy blonde hair. The sandy blonde haired girl had blue eyes with a darker hint of blue n it. "Girls. This is your sister, Temari." Mother said to us pointing to the sandy blonde haired girl. 'These are family friends." Mother said pointing to the others around. As I looked over the people Mother called family friends, one person in particular caught my eye. He had shoulder length ebony locks, and charcoal gray eyes. He was muscular, but not overly muscular. To be more precise, his body was that of a swimmers body. He had red flecks in his eyes. He took my breath away. As soon as I looked into his eyes, I knew right away he was my mate.

Later that night, I found out his name was Itachi. Itachi Uchiha. After we got to know our new family friends, Mother, Hinata, our new sister Temari, and I went back to our house.

This has turned out to be an interesting to weeks since Hinata and I woke up.

**Note: So there is a side story! I now have to come over my writers block and write chapter two! Also, the FIRST person to guess what Hinata, Temari, Sakura, Tsunade and Akatsuki(who are the family friends!)are, I will write a one-shot of their choice for any pairing! Well I will try any pairing. I can't write lemons, so sorry about that.**

**See you on the dark side!**

**~darkangel791**


	5. Anouncement 2

**Angel here again! I know that I just posted an announcement, BUT this is important! Now, in the side story it mentioned that whoever guesses what Sakura, Hinata, Temari, Tsunade, the Akatsuki, and the OC's are. Well, someone guessed it…and they were right! So please give it up for Kagfan13! *crowds roar* So yes this is a veeeeeeeeerrrrrrrry short announcement, but I just wanted you(the readers and reviewers) to know.**

** On a different note, the next story I'm updating is **_**A Different Side of the Takers. **_

**STAY TUNED FOR THE NEXT CHAPTER OF BACH FROM THE PAIN, WHICH I'M HOPING TO POST BEFORE THE END OF AUGUST, BUT IT ALL DEPENDS ON SCHOOL!**

**See you on the dark side!**

**~darkangel791**


	6. NoteHiatus

**Yes, I know I have posted a little too many of these, but I am planning to only focus on my first story at the moment. Everything else will be on Hiatus until I have the urge to update another of my stories. I will keep up to date with typing the chapters to my other stories, but I will not post them, because I want to finish a story and everything. I am also looking for a beta(s), if your interested, PM me, and I a, open to suggestions for all my stories, just PM me. Also whatever beta I have a story will beta my chapters for the stories I'm not working on, so they are ready to be published.**

**Please bear with me through this.**


	7. Hate Me!

**Hate me!**

**Hey people! I'm sorry I have disappeared off the face of the Earth, but I'm not back yet! Recently (more like three months ago) I started my Senior Year in High School. And I have been super busy! And I am also filled with writers block, and new story ideas just keep on popping up! But right now I have three major projects, and have to look into scholarships, so sorry it will be around the end of the year before I post again probably. And I'm sorry for that. So, if you wonderful people keep on posting reviews, sending PM's (you can even tweet me!), with ideas on how I can edit or update my stories to make them better I will listen!**

**So if you want you can follow me on twitter for updates of my stories, and if you tell me to follow you, I will.**

**My twitter:**

** amber_rita**


End file.
